pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Brainz (PvZ: AA)
Super Brainz, real name Klark Graves, is a zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a close quarter bruiser with various disables in his arsenal. His kicks can stun, his brain balls can slow, his whirling fists can clear baddies out. He can also bring allies in a wild ride across the map and eventually giving both him and them a buff. Overview Super Brainz, Hero of Zombopolis Damage: 3/10 Utility: 4/10 Survivability: 8/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Warrior Sub-role: Bruiser, Disabler Almanac Entry: Before he had the ability of super strength, flight, and gorgeous looks, Klark Graves was just a timid journalist intern working for the ZNN.He wanted a job so bad that he might as well work 24/7. At this time, Dr. Zomboss has constructed a brilliant machine that could turn any target zombie into supernatural beings. At this time, he will raly himself an army of superzombies to rule the world. Klark was handed his first project by his boss and told him to take pictures of Dr. Zomboss doing carnage in Suburbia. He was hyped for his first assignment that he immediately rush to where Dr. Zomboss is going to do his plans and he went there. On a small house just around in Suburbia, Dr. Zomboss ad sent out his army of zombies against the defending plants. Klark was just hiding behind the fences, taking pictures of the event. Just as the zombie army gets overwhelmed, Dr. Zomboss steps in with his Zombot which deployed a large cannon called the Hero-Tron 4000. He looks around for any zombies to transorm and then he found Klark. Klark was frightened and began to run away but he was blasted. After this, he suddenly gained a massive influx of strength, speed, and a bit of intelligence. He also donne a neat super spandex, to his surprise. His ego is also increased. He then declared himself as Super Brainz. Dr. Zomboss' machine then began to malfunction and then it blew up. Super Brainz is able to save him and then the two retreated back to base. Dr. Zomboss was super amazed with his first super trooper. He convinced Super Brainz to help him conquer the world-- Or should he say "help him 'save' the zombies from the villainous plants". Being a bit of a dimwit, Super Brainz agreed and is sent to his first mission: to attack a cabbage-pult's house where he shows off his amazing powers. A peashooter with a cloak named Green Shadow then shows up and the two duke it out. He may have been defeated in their first encounter, but he is yet to be victorious. He's now living dual lives: as a news reporter, which he acquired from a promotion, and a super hero. He then assembled the Greatly Ravenous Alliance of Villain Exterminating Superheroes or G.R.A.V.E.S. for short, together with his fellow superhero, Rustbolt. He then earned the reputation to be Zombopolis' greatest superhero. Gameplay: Super Brainz plays like a close quarter bruiser. He has a lot of great crowd control abilities. Being the arrogant hero that he is, he wants to take the spotlight. Every hit heals him and when he lands a vanquish or an assist, he's healed and powered up. He can throw energy balls that can damage and slow opponents, he can charge to a target with a kick that can stun them, and he can even spin around violently, pushing away enemies that collide with him. His ultimate abilities are also very super. He can carry a target ally anywhere he likes and grant both of them fortified defense. He can also interrupt a team fight with his signature Superhero Landing. It can only do damage and a really great slow, but it can still disable any channeling abilities. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 2455 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 4.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 75 Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1 Movement Speed: 300 Trait Save The Day/Heroic Beating Super Brainz's heroic aura triggers every time he attacks an enemy hero. He adds one charge of Heroic Beating on the hero for every attack or ability he land on them, maxing out to 5. When he lands an attack to an enemy with the charge, he is healed by 25% the damage he dealt. And once the charge stacks are full, the enemy will lose 40% defense for an 8 second duration. If Super Brainz vanquishes or lands an assist on the enemies with the max charge, then he is healed for 450 HP (+5% per level) for a vanquish and 225 HP (+5% per level) for an assist. He'll also gain 40% attack damage bonus lasting for 10 + the remaining duration of the Heroic Beating max stacks debuff. At this moment, he cannot apply any Heroic Beating stacks. Super Brainz always take the spotlight whenever his friends are in danger. That or he just wants the spotlight for himself. He feels really delighted when everyone cheers him on. NOTE: *Every stack added will have the duration refresh upon hit, and will wear off every 5 seconds. *The life steal effect will always come first before the next stack is added. *When the Heroic Beating debuff wears off, Super Brainz cannot apply the stacks again on that hero for several seconds. Basic Abilities Super Ultra Ball (Q) Super Brainz scoops his hands behind him and then thrusts them forward, launching an energy ball on a skillshot. Upon collision with an enemy, an obstacle, or once it reaches maximum range, it will explode. The initial enemy hit will receive 140 magical damage (+5% per level) and has their movement and attack speed slowed by 45% for 4.5 turns. Enemies hit by the splash will receive 70 magical damage (+5% per level) as well as a 25% movement and attack speed slow, all in the same duration. Super Brainz promised that he didn't copy this from a popular arcade fighting game. NOTE: *The Super Ultra Ball does 30% damage to structures. Structures are undamaged by the splash. Heroic Kick (W) Super Brainz rushes in with a flying kick towards at a target direction. The first enemy caught will receives 200 physical damage (+5% per level) and is stunned for 1.75 seconds. Super Brainz punches are incredibly strong. But the punishing strength comes from his legs and feet, especially when he wears the same socks for a whole month. NOTE: *Super Brainz always travel in a straight line and cannot go over obstacles. Turbo Twister (E) Super Brainz violently spins around with his fists out in the open. He will deal 130 physical damage (+5% per level) to enemies he collide into as well as knocking them away from where they stood. The spinning lasts for 5 seconds. He can move around while spinning. Super Brainz loves clobbering his foes with a mighty fist tornado. This is also how he change his costume in the phone booth. NOTE: *Super Brainz cannot cast any other ability while doing this. Ultimate Abilities '''Carried Away ®' Super Brainz picks up a target ally and flies to a chosen location in the map. The two of them will be Unstoppable and Untargetable for a set duration until they reach the set destination. Both Super Brainz and the ally will gain +60% defense and resistance as well as 50% attack speed for 5 seconds. Super Brainz loves sharing the wonders of flight to his fellow zombies. During the cruise, he'll sometimes say motivational quotes straightly ripped from TV. Superhero Landing ® Super Brainz will fly up into the air, briefly disappearing from the map. For 2 seconds, a large purple skull symbol will shine on the battleground, which the player can move around using his mouse. After the 2 seconds, Super Brainz will crash down to the ground, doing 440 magical damage (+5% per level) to any enemies caught as well as slowing them by 75% for turns. All channeling abilities the enemy is currently doing will be immediately cancelled. Super Brainz knows how to make an entrance. Even if that entrance is having him land face first. Talents Level 1 *Super Ego - QUEST: Vanquish 5 heroes with the maxed out Heroic Beating. REWARD: Super Brainz gains permanent +25% defense as well as 20% lifesteal. *Double Kick - Heroic Kick has 2 charges, but each deals lesser damage and has lower stun time. *Power Foot - Heroic Kick does 30% more damage to enemies with the Heroic Beating stack and adds double the stacks. Level 4 *Hyper Ball Blast - Super Ultra Ball explosion radius increased by 30%. *Recovering Fists - Turbo Twister heals Super Brainz for 10% the damage he dealt. *Built-up Strength - When not attacking or attacked for 5 seconds, Super Brainz next basic attack will be empowered by 20% and will increase by 5% for every second up until 10 seconds. The buff persists until he lands the attack. Level 7 *Super Senses - (Active) After a 1.5 second cast time, reveal an area on the map. All invisible enemies will also be revealed and applied a stack of Heroic Beating. Reveal lasts for 4 seconds. Has a 30 second cooldown. *Mini Rapid Balls - Super Ultra Ball now shoots 3 fast energy balls at the target, each dealing 40% the damage and has a bit smaller explosion. *Fireball Spam - Super Ultra Ball now has its cooldown reduced by .5 seconds for every enemy hit. Level 10 *Carried Away - Super Brainz picks up a target ally and flies to a chosen location in the map. The two of them will be Unstoppable and Untargetable for a set duration until they reach the set destination. Both Super Brainz and the ally will gain +60% defense and resistance as well as 50% attack speed for 10 seconds. *Superhero Landing - Super Brainz will fly up into the air, briefly disappearing from the map. For 2 seconds, a large purple skull symbol will shine on the battleground, which the player can move around using his mouse. After the 2 seconds, Super Brainz will crash down to the ground, doing 440 magical damage (+5% per level) to any enemies caught as well as slowing them by 75% for turns. All channeling abilities the enemy is currently doing will be immediately cancelled. Level 13 *Released From Chains - Using Turbo Twister will remove slows and roots from Super Brainz and he's immune to stuns. *Use Your Head - Every 4th basic attack will have Super Brainz bash his head on the opponent, dealing 15% extra damage to the enemy as well as backfire damage and the enemy is stunned for .75 seconds. *Hateful Aura - (Aura) Enemies around Super Brainz will receive damage equal to 0.25% their max HP every second. When the enemies around Super Brainz are at below 30% their max HP, their physical defense will be reduced by 15% and will receive more damage from the aura. Level 16 *Propeller Fists - Turbo Twister duration is refreshed by .1 seconds for every enemy hit by it. *Right in the Shin - Heroic Kick now deals pure damage and the stun duration is increased by .25 seconds. *Glorious Victory - When Super Brainz is healed from assisting on vanquishing an enemy with max stacks Heroic Beating, all the other allies are healed for the same amount. Level 20 *Just Do It! - After the Carried Away journey, the carried ally will go on a rampage. They will be forced to attack the nearest enemy unit, prioritizing heroes, with 100% attack and movement speed for 3 turns. *Taunts of Justice - After Superhero Landing, all enemies will be taunted to attack Super Brainz for 1.5 seconds. All while slowed. *Super Stench - Super Brainz attacks deal 50% more damage against heroes below 30% their max HP, and double against minions. *Heroic Health - Super Brainz gains +200% health regeneration every 3 seconds. Will go on cooldown when Super Brainz is attacked by a hero, boss rogue fighters or structure. Quotations Start of Battle *Never fear, Super Brainz is here. *Tat ta dada! *Super Brainz is here to save the day. Moving *Let's go, to action! *Up up and away. *For honor, for justice, for brainz. *Direct me to where they are. *Beware, for my fists are here. Attacking *Die, villain! *Bam! Pom! Pow! *Justice served! *Super Brainz is here to give you a beating. *Here's a punch in your face. Vanquishing a Hero *And so, a villain is defeated by my might. *Super Brainz wins! *Evil is defeated once more. *I just broke your pretty face. *No need to thank me. Just doing my job. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Your villainous reign ends here, Green Shadow. (Green Shadow) *Your shadow is extinguished by the light of my heroism. (Green Shadow) *A tough nut to crack. My super strength got the job done. (Wally) *The sorceress supreme is no match for the hero of Zombopolis. (Rosalina) *Your torturous rampage ends here, evil stump. (Torcher) *Captain Combustible, your rage makes your punch strong but your heart weak. (Torcher; Captain Combustible skin) *This monster shall no longer threaten the dear citizens of Zombopolis. (Chompzilla) *The once again proved that I am the best zombie superhero out there. (A fellow zombie hero) *You're nobody without your armor, Rusty. (Rustbolt) *Gambling is wrong, kids. (Ace) Dying *You'll rue the day you defeated the mighty Super Brainz! *I've been defeated. Impossible! *Down to the air I go. *(slapstick honks and ouch sounds) *I may be dead, but I will be alive within the hearts of the zombies of Zombopolis. *Curse you, Green Shadow! (vanquished by Green Shadow) *I'll get you soon, Green Shadow. (vanquished by Green Shadow) Respawning *Super Brainz is back, baby! *Super Brainz returns. *Never fear, for I have returned. *So what has happened ever since my disappearance? *Pizza time-- Wait, wrong movie. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *What are you talking about "This is not a TV show"? Everything's just a TV show. *What's under my mask? Well...it's a whole layer of masks. *I will never reveal my secret identity to anyone. That will be embarrassing. *Well, only one person knows who I really am. Robust and Dr. Zomboss. They seem trustworthy enough. *I will be so in for a Civil Wars story arc movie. Just politely ask Rustbolt permission. *Who's that Klark guy? He looks like a total wimp. He's "definitely" not hiding some secret skills or whatsoever. *What do I do during my free time? Usually on Saturdays I sit in my couch, eating Breakfast Brainz waffles, and watch a marathon of My Little Cornies season 1-5. The whole day! *Eat your Breakfast Brainz ™ now, imps! It's good for your muscles and brainz. Available in your nearest retail store Skins Shadow Brainz Super Brainz is such a nice person that he'll go and play the villain for at least a day. He donnes a black and gret costume and he goes out in the night where he often help the plants with their stuff. Of cours, all the other zombies know about this and they usually take it easy on him. He even had his corny villain lines. He's such a try-hard actor. *Wears a black and grey super costume. *His brain emblem is replaced with a Deadly skull. *His mask has horns and looks a bit angrier.